


Dancing in the dark

by stellecraft



Series: Strippers [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan and Aramis are a pair of strippers who are in a relationship at The Musketeers, a strip club owned by d'Artagnan's uncle Treville. Athos and Porthos are the bartenders who are in a relationship. Both couples have crushes on the others. d'Artagnan and Aramis decide to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one where Colleen was doing research for a fic based around The Full Monty and discovered that Hugo Speer was in the movie and went I should write a stripper AU. I let my imagination run away from me on this one. Hope you enjoy. If you see any glaring mistakes let me know.

        Athos was in early checking the glasses. He had found five yesterday that were dirty while he was pouring. He intended to give a good tongue lashing to the dishwashers if he found anymore. At least that was what he was telling Porthos. He had a feeling that his boyfriend knew the truth. He looked up as two figures entered from the backstage entrances. D’Artagnan was Treville’s nephew and when he had expressed an interest in being an exotic dancer Treville had told he would be working at another establishment over Treville’s dead body. Aramis was d’Artagnan’s boyfriend and another dancer. The two of them were the stars of whatever stage they stood on. The ladies loved them on ladies nights and the LGBT community adored them. Many of the gay men who visited the strip club had an infatuation with the two dancers. Athos couldn’t blame them. Every time the two stepped onto the stage it was like sex. They danced without regard for boundaries because between them there were none.

        Athos watched as d’Artagnan settled on the stage and began to stretch. Aramis moved to one of the poles that some of the girls used and began to spin around it. D’Artagnan said something that made Aramis chuckle and settle on the pole. Aramis moved behind d’Artagnan and pressed down on the other man’s shoulders to deepen his stretch. When d’Artagnan sat back up Aramis helped him to his feet. D’Artagnan set his phone on the edge of the stage and Athos could hear the start of one of their dance numbers. Aramis’ hand wrapped around d’Artagnan’s opposite hip from behind and spun d’Artagnan out. D’Artagnan spun back in and pressed his back against Aramis’ front. They ground against each other for a moment then Aramis twisted away. They two of them dropped to the stage shaking their asses and Athos had to remember how to breathe. He watched as the two of them went through the rest of the dance routine then went to the area behind the bar. Porthos was just getting in and Athos threw himself at the other man. Porthos pulled him into a supply closet and locked the door behind them. Athos shoved his pants down to his ankle, he didn’t bother wearing underwear anymore, and stripped off his shirt. Porthos’ shirt joined his and Porthos shoved his pants and tight boxer briefs to the ground as well.

        Porthos took Athos in hand and Athos’ head dropped back to hit a shelf. The calluses on Porthos’ hand from opening beer bottles dragged along the sensitive skin of Athos’ dick, drawing a moan from the man. Porthos’ hand left him for a moment before it came back with Porthos’ dick and lube. Athos gripped Porthos’ shoulders, digging his nails in as the lube smoothed out the slide and the feeling of Porthos’ dick alongside his made him lose control. He came and heard Porthos’ chuckle. Porthos continued to stroke until he came as well.

        “What got you all worked up love? You haven’t shoved me in here for a quickie in weeks.” Athos blindly reached for the wet wipes they kept in the closet for cleaning up and pulled on out. He cleaned off Porthos’ hand then cleaned them both up with another wipe.

        “I was watching Aramis and d’Artagnan practice. It’s like sex with clothes on.” Athos pulled his clothes back on and went out to the bar to finish checking glasses. D’Artagnan was leaning against the bar with a grin.

        “You open for drink orders?”

        “What do you want?”

        “Mojito.” Athos pulled out the highball glass and added the mint leaves and simple syrup before muddling. He filled the clash with crushed ice and added two parts light rum and some lime juice before stirring. He filled the rest of the glass up with soda water and slid it to d’Artagnan.

        “Who’s coming in today that has you drinking before we’re even open?”

        “We’ve got a bachelorette party coming in. They requested that the bride-to-be comes up on stage and get a dance from Aramis and me.” D’Artagnan pulled a face. It was well known that he hated bachelorette parties because the woman tended to be drunk off their asses by the time he came out to dance and would feel him up through his shorts if they didn’t try to take the shorts off first. Athos reached for another two glasses. He mixed another mojito for d’Artagnan then turned to make Aramis a Black Russian. He set the two drinks on a tray and looked up at d’Artagnan.

        “Who else among the guys is dancing tonight?”

        “They said they don’t want anything. Its Brujon’s first night though so make him a Long Island Iced Tea with some raspberry flavoring. He’ll need it.” D’Artagnan watched Athos make the drink then took up the tray. “Thanks. You’re a life saver.” Athos watched d’Artagnan’s ass as the man slipped backstage again.

 

* * *

 

 

        Aramis and d’Artagnan were stretching in their dressing room. Aramis pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s lips and pulled him to his feet. D’Artagnan pulled on the military uniform pants on top of the tight shorts he wore. He slipped the hat onto his head and pulled on the vest.

        “We including Athos and Porthos tonight?”

        “For our fist dance yeah. Athos couldn’t keep his eyes off your ass when you were carrying the tray earlier.”

        “Bar dancing then?” D’Artagnan grabbed the eyeliner and applied some then pulled out a subtle lip tint and rubbed some on his lips. He pulled his hair back into a loose tail and zipped and buckled his vest. Aramis made a noise of appreciation.

        “Make sure to throw your pants in Porthos’ face.”

        “And for the bachelorette party?”

        “You know the drill. Two hot guys grinding on her. We lose the shorts and let her fondle our asses for a minute then we’re done. It has the plus side of letting Athos and Porthos see us nearly naked.”

        “Did my uncle sign off on this plan?”

        “He told me as long as we don’t go full monty he’s fine.” Aramis sorted through their costumes and pulled out a matching set of suits. “For the bachelorette party?”

        “The girls go crazy for a man in well-fitting suits.” D’Artagnan stood and pulled Aramis into a filthy kiss. Aramis pressed against him, moaning. D’Artagnan reached down to fondle Aramis through his own pants. They pulled away when the light in their room turned red to let them know they were on next. They moved to the staging area and slipped in the wireless monitors they wore to hear the stage manager and their music into their ears. As they took the stage d’Artagnan caught Athos eye and gave him the signal that told him at least one of them was going to be dancing on the bar. Athos caught Porthos’ attention and the two of them began to clear the bar of bottles and empty glasses. Their music started and d’Artagnan threw himself into the dancing. Aramis began his grind and strip routine, dancing and grinding on d’Artagnan, and when d’Artagnan made for the thrust portion of the stage Aramis followed him. Aramis handed him up onto the bar then pulled d’Artagnan’s vest off. D’Artagnan dropped low to the bar surface and shook his ass. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Athos staring. Porthos’ mouth was open. D’Artagnan took a grip on his pants and pulled them off. He tossed them with perfect accuracy at Porthos head. The music came to an end and he held out hands to Porthos and Athos. They helped him down and d’Artagnan collected the tips from the bar where they had been dropped.

        As the music for the next dancers started d’Artagnan grabbed his pants and looked down at the money he had collected. He pulled out two tens and walked over to Athos and Porthos. He slipped the tens into their waistbands and pressed kisses to the cheeks.

        “Thanks for letting me use your bar.” He pressed close to Porthos and heard the other man’s breathing speed up. “Maybe one day you’ll let me use you.” He felt Porthos hands take a grip on his hips and let the other man guide him into the back. D’Artagnan pouted slightly when Porthos pushed him through to the hallways between the walls that would take him back to the dressing rooms. He turned and grabbed on to Porthos’ belt loops, tugging him against him.

        “D’Artagnan your hyped up on adrenaline from dancing. You have a boyfriend remember?”

        “Aramis lets me do what and who I want.” D’Artagnan calculated the time before his next dance and smiled. He had a good thirty minutes. He caught the eye of one of the other bartenders who had just come in and nodded towards the door to the bar. He tugged Porthos towards the supply cabinet.

        “D’Artagnan…”

        “You’re on break. I intend to use those ten minutes to suck your brain out through your dick. Or do you think I miss how you and Athos look at me and Aramis.” D’Artagnan shoved Porthos into the supply closet and locked the door, dropping to his knees gracefully. He paused before opening Porthos’ jeans. “If you don’t want this just tell me. I will leave and there will be no hard feelings.”

        “Please.” Porthos tangled his hands in d’Artagnan’s hair, pulling it out of the ponytail. The strands fell into d’Artagnan’s face as he took Porthos into his mouth. He sucked and ran his tongue along the underside. One of d’Artagnan’s hands reached down to stimulate Porthos’ prostate from outside his body. Porthos thrust up into d’Artagnan’s mouth and felt d’Artagnan’s throat relax. Porthos continued to thrust into d’Artagnan’s mouth. He could feel his balls tightening with each thrust into d’Artagnan’s mouth. D’Artagnan was moaning around his cock and Porthos let out a drawn out moan as he came. He slowly pulled out of d’Artagnan’s mouth and helped the other man to his feet. He reached down to get d’Artagnan off as well only to find a wet patch. D’Artagnan had come just from having Porthos fuck his mouth and Porthos found that incredibly hot. D’Artagnan grinned and pressed a kiss to Porthos’ cheek.

        “What can I say. You’re just that hot.” He unlocked the supply closet door and opened it to find Aramis. Porthos instantly started spewing cut off apologies and promises of it never happening again. Aramis rolled his eyes and stepped in to kiss Porthos properly. Aramis tugged Porthos’ hands down to fondle his ass then pulled away.

        “We’ve got a dance to prepare for and you have a bar to tend.” The two of them wondered down the hidden hall and back to their dressing room.

 

* * *

 

 

        Porthos was distracted and Athos couldn’t blame him. Aramis had come looking for d’Artagnan at the bar and discovered that he had dragged Porthos off to the supply closet. When Porthos had come back from his break he had looked positively wrecked. Athos had handed him the straight shot of tequila he had prepared and Porthos had taken the shot.

        “That bad?” Athos went back to mixing the drinks. The bachelorette party had come in and he was swamped with drink orders from the servers, a group of young men tonight who were shirtless. Porthos took the order sheet and placed it where they could both see it and began to mix as well.

        “That good. D’Artagnan has a mouth.”

        “We knew that. He’s sassy.”

        “Athos he has a talented mouth.” Porthos watched Athos understand and saw Athos press the heel of his palm to his crotch in an attempt to gain control.

        “That is not fair.”

        “I also got to grope Aramis’ ass.” Athos outright turned and glared at him. Porthos chuckled and finished up with the drinks. He handed the trays over to the two servers who were waiting then turned to Athos. Athos was full blown glaring and Porthos gently took his hand, kissing it.

        “Don’t think you can charm your way out of this.”

        “I didn’t think I could. He came untouched Athos. Just from getting me off with his mouth.” The two turned to watch as the music started. Aramis and d’Artagnan sauntered on stage in suits and pulled the bride to be onto the stage. She was settled in a chair and d’Artagnan and Aramis began in earnest. Their jackets came off, tossed to the side of the stage, the ties they wore were used to gently bind the woman’s hands to the chair so she wouldn’t touch them. As the dance progressed they lost their shirts and pants. The woman was encouraged to pull down their tiny shorts as they used their hats to maintain their modesty. The two of them ground on the woman like that then began to collect the tips that were thrown on the stage for them. Aramis undid the bindings and let her grope his ass for a moment. D’Artagnan turned and caught Athos’ eyes. He blew a kiss to Athos who blushed red and turned to leave the stage. When he got down he took the offered bathrobe and pulled it on. Aramis pulled on his robe as well and the two headed towards their dressing room. One of the servers caught them before they entered and handed them a mojito and a black Russian.

        “Porthos said you would need these. I hope they tipped you well.” The server left and they both sipped their drinks.

        “So was he good?” Aramis pulled on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. D’Artagnan dressed close to the same as Aramis and stretched.

        “He was amazing. He fucked my mouth.” D’Artagnan relaxed into Aramis’ hands as they drifted to his shoulders and dug in. “Oh, that feels amazing.” Aramis’ fingers dug in deeper, working the knots out of d’Artagnan’s back effortlessly.

        “How are we going to get Athos in our bed?”

        “Get him drunk enough so that he comes willingly?” At Aramis’ raised eyebrow d’Artagnan sighed. “It was an idea.”

        “Where do he and Porthos live?”

        “An apartment in the city center. If you can call it an apartment. It’s more like a penthouse.” D’Artagnan finished his drink and placed the glass on a table near the door. Aramis continued to sip at his drink as he thought.

        “How does someone afford a place like that on a barkeeper’s salary.”

        “My uncle says he’s got family money. He’s the Comte de la Fère.”

        “We could leave the dancing business and be kept boys if he has that type of money.”

        “You’d be bored out of your mind after the first night. Besides Athos likes watching us dance.” d’Artagnan gently took the drink out of Aramis’ hand and set it on the table next to the door. “We need to seduce him. It’s your turn for the blowjob in the supply closet.”

        “He liked you more.”

        “He likes my ass more. He’ll love your mouth.” D’Artagnan got up and grabbed his backpack. He slung it over his shoulders and the two of them went to their nearby apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos watched as Aramis and d’Artagnan practiced again. This time, it was Aramis who approached the bar. He easily settled himself on the bar surface and dropped down onto Athos’ side of the bar. He pressed himself against Athos’ back with a grin.

        “You seem a little worked up.” Aramis hands slid down Athos’ front to cup him through his pants. He grinned when he noticed that Athos was completely hard. “Way more than a little.”

        “I’m with someone Aramis.”

        “Someone who got his brains sucked out through his cock by d’Artagnan yesterday. You’ve been eyeing the two of us for months. Both of you have. D’Artagnan and I have noticed it and we’re not against it.” He tugged away and turned Athos to face him. “Darling we’re serious. We want you.” Aramis tugged him to the supply closet. Once the door was locked behind them he dropped to his knees. His fingers undid Athos fly and he watched with a grin as he shoved Athos pants over his ass and down to the ground.

        “What’s so funny.”

        “D’Artagnan and I are the strippers and yet you are the one not wearing underwear.” Aramis fondled Athos’ balls and pressed a kiss to the head. He felt Athos’ cock jerk against his lips and smirked. Athos tangled his hands in Aramis’ hair and tugged hard. Aramis moaned and opened his lips to suck on the head of Athos’ cock. Athos tugged again and Aramis moaned. He felt Athos slip more of his cock into his mouth and went about sucking it. Athos was considerate about how much Aramis could take and was thrusting in small thrusts to not choke him. Aramis moaned and tried to take Athos deeper but the other man was content at the depth he was at. Aramis’ hands scrambled up to cup and fondle Athos’ balls. He felt them tighten at his ministrations and felt Athos pull back. Cum splattered across Aramis’ face and bare chest. Aramis’ eyes slid shut and his tongue lapped out to taste Athos. He moaned slightly and stuck his hand down his athletic shorts. A hand batted it away and he felt something began to glide over his skin. The cum was wiped away and a kiss was pressed to his lips.

        “I’m sorry. I should have asked.” Aramis opened his eyes to see Athos kneeling in front of him.

        “It's fine.” Aramis tried to shove his hand down his shorts again, and again, it was knocked away. Athos pulled down Aramis’ shorts and underwear and wrapped a hand around Aramis’ cock. Aramis’ head fell back and he pressed into Athos’ hand. One of Athos’ fingers teased Aramis slit and Aramis came hard. Athos chuckled and grabbed another wet wipe to clean Aramis up.

        “You were delightful and I’m sure I’ll be encountering d’Artagnan soon?”

        “Of course.” Aramis got to his feet gracefully and helped Athos up. He pulled Athos in for a kiss then opened the closet. Arms wrapped around his waist and he looked up to see Porthos. He reached an arm up and caressed the back of Porthos neck before he pulled away.

        “Do you two want drinks?”

        “Our usual please.” Aramis turned and smiled at Athos. “You should bring it.” He sauntered off in the direction of his dressing room.

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos stumbled home, exhausted from working the entire night at the strip club. He had no entertainment since it was Aramis and d’Artagnan’s night off. He nearly ran into Thomas in the hall and the man grinned at him.

        “I let two of your friends in earlier. Last time I checked they were crashed out in your bed with Porthos. Don’t worry brother dear, I have earplugs.” Thomas wondered off and Athos went down the hall to his bedroom. He found Porthos curled around Aramis and snoring. D’Artagnan was wrapped around a pillow on Athos’ side of the bed. Athos gently tugged the pillow from d’Artagnan’s grip. D’Artagnan opened his eyes and blinked for a few moments. Athos settled himself in the space where the pillow had been and d’Artagnan wrapped himself around the other man.

        “You’re home.”

        “This was a wonderful surprise.” Athos pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s collarbone and felt d’Artagnan shudder.

        “Aramis and I got bored. We knew your brother lived here so we had him let us in.” d’Artagnan tugged Athos closer and nuzzled into his hair. He fell asleep again. Athos took a breath and let himself drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos was woken to a mouth on his cock. He moaned as he buried his fingers in d’Artagnan’s hair. He could hear Aramis and Porthos’ moans. He shifted his head to see Aramis bouncing on Porthos’ cock. Athos tugged d’Artagnan up and grinned.

        “That was a nice wake-up call.” Athos kissed him gently. His hand scrabbled for the lube and Porthos shoved it into his hand. He slicked his fingers up and reached to press a finger to d’Artagnan’s entrance. “This ok?”

        “Yes. Please, Athos.” Athos gently pressed the finger into d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan arched and started to rub against Athos’ leg. Athos stilled him with a gentle hand on his hip. He added a second finger and rubbed them against d’Artagnan’s prostate. The man whimpered but held still.

        “You are a treasure,” Athos added the third finger and continued to stretch d’Artagnan. “An absolute treasure. How did you manage with Aramis? He’s as submissive as you are.”

        “We would go to a professional.” D’Artagnan moaned and pressed down onto the finger. Athos stilled him again with a hand on his hip. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom. He rolled it on and pressed into d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan moaned. D’Artagnan tried to move but stopped before he actually could. Athos smiled.

        “You’ve learned.” Athos thrust up gently and d’Artagnan moaned. Athos tugged on d’Artagnan’s hips and let him grind down. “You get a reward. Ride me until you cum.” Athos used his hands to stabilize d’Artagnan as the other man raised himself up and down on Athos’ cock. He angled himself so that Athos’ dick brushed against his prostate. He continued to ride Athos until he came. Athos moaned and thrust up a few more times before he came as well. He pulled out of d’Artagnan and pulled the other man to his chest. D’Artagnan nuzzled into his shoulder and he could feel the other man smiling.

        “I found the stash of toys.” D’Artagnan was mumbling into Athos’ shoulder. Athos reached up to pet d’Artagnan’s hair.

        “What did you like?”

        “The spreader bar. The arm cuffs.”

        “You like bondage?”

        “Yes.”

        “He loves restraint. I like a good paddling.” Athos looked over at Aramis. Aramis was cuddling on Porthos chest looking fucked out.

        “Porthos is the bondage guy. I’m good at paddling without leaving marks.” Porthos gently picked up Aramis and carried him into the bathroom. Athos followed with d’Artagnan. Porthos was settling Aramis into the bathtub and d’Artagnan was deposited in the bathtub as well. Hands washed them down. Athos and Porthos stepped into the shower and washed off. The two of them came back and helped their two new lovers out of the bathtub. D’Artagnan smiled and let himself be taken care of.

        “You two won’t make us stop dancing?”

        “It’s the best part of our night.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos watched as d’Artagnan walked on stage. The youngest of them was dancing solo tonight. His music started and Athos chuckled as Rihanna’s S&M came blaring through the club’s speakers. His lover had a sense of humor. Athos’ eyes traced over d’Artagnan’s body. His lover was in leather pants and a black shirt. He carried a cane. Athos gulped as d’Artagnan came closer to the bar. D’Artagnan dropped into the space behind the bar and used the cane to pull Athos in. He ground against Athos for a moment then hopped back over the bar and continued to dance.

        Athos watched as d’Artagnan ripped the shirt from his body. The cane tapped down gently on a woman’s hand who was trying to touch him. D’Artagnan waggled a finger and the hand was drawn back. The pants were ripped off and he danced around in the tight, black leather thong. He danced around for a few more minutes then blew a kiss to Athos. He left the stage and Athos began to make a mojito.

        D’Artagnan arrived a few minutes later in street clothes. Athos handed him the mojito and watched as d’Artagnan drank it quickly. Athos mixed him a Blue Hawaiian and handed it to him as well.

        “Call my driver and go to my house. At least Thomas can keep an eye on you while you’re there.” Athos slipped the chain he was wearing around his neck off and dropped it over d’Artagnan’s head, tucking the key under d’Artagnan’s shirt “Security code is 3478.” He spotted d’Artagnan eyeing the alcohol again and sighed. “No more drinking d’Artagnan. You’re coming down with whatever cold Aramis has and alcohol won’t make it better. Now go home and sleep.” He pushed d’Artagnan in the direction of the staff door and smiled when he watched d’Artagnan dial the number for his driver. He turned his attention back to the bar and the customers. He’d seen d’Artagnan at his home soon enough.


End file.
